Many devices are capable of creating and/or capturing high resolution images, e.g., images that are very large. Displaying high resolution images in their native resolution, however, can be problematic for some devices. For example, graphics rendering capabilities for some devices (e.g., data processing capabilities and/or memory resources) are such that a high resolution image may not display properly. Further, an attempt to display the high resolution image may cause undesirable device performance, such as a processing slow-down and/or a system lockup.